


the stories of us

by haleyospaghettio



Series: Until Dawn [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE TAGS BC ALL CHAPTERS ARE DIFFERENT, AU - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Smut, cheesy shit, lots of fluff, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyospaghettio/pseuds/haleyospaghettio
Summary: Climbing Class drabbles![ Unbeta'd, tags are subject to change ]-------------------CHAPTER SUMMARIES1. Chris spends Valentine's Day with Josh. ft. fancy hot chocolate and first kisses.(SFW)2. There's a wasp in the house.(SFW)3. Chris is a clutz.(SFW)4. Josh is lazy and won't get up.(Mildly NSFW)5. Chris's favorite Animal Crossing villager moves away. He cries. (SFW)6. Josh comes back from filming. "Missed you" sex ensues. (NSFW)





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UlyssesWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlyssesWrites/gifts).



> I have like four other things I should be continuing but I'm starting something else. oops.

It's Valentine's Day, and Josh is alone. He doesn't have to be; it's not like no one had asked him, because they had, it's just that they aren't who he wants to be with.

 _They aren't Chris_ , his mind supplies, and Josh makes a disgruntled noise. He's been struggling with his feelings for Chris for awhile now, and he hasn't quite figured them out yet but he knows that they have definitely blossomed past friendship. He hasn't brought it up to Chris, why would he?

Chris had Ashley. They were good together. Ashley was much better for Chris than Josh could ever be. He was sure of that. Josh frowns and picks up his remote to start flicking through his Netflix to find something to watch. _The Butterfly Effect_ has just started whenever a small _ding_ echoes throughout the quiet space, signifying that Josh has a message.

He stands from the couch and the silky blanket he was wrapped in fell in a pool on the hard wood floor; he stepped over it with a sigh.

Making his way over the stand that holds his charging dock and pressing the home button, he's raising an eyebrow as he sees the sender.

 _Cochise_. 

Josh clicks the message and types in his passcode as he opens his phone. He's immediately directed to the message app and his eyes eagerly scan the grey message bubble to see what it has to say.

_Hey dude! Plans with Ash fel thru. You busy? I wanna come over._

Josh's eyes widen. Chris isn't, for whatever reason, spending his day with Ashley. So, he wants to spend it with Josh instead? Josh inwardly groans in disgust at himself as his heart quickens ever so slightly. He shouldn't be happy about this. Ashley was cool, Chris was cool, they should be cool together. They should be together. Josh types.

_What happened with Ash??_

You should be with her. Less than a minute later his reply comes. _Idk man, I just..I want to be with you today._

Or..maybe they shouldn't be together. Josh smiles, responds.

_That's kinda gay Cochise._

Chris sends a shrugging emoticon and Josh laughs; partly because it's funny and partly because Jesus, Chris is going to spend the remainder of Valentine's day with him.

_So, I'm coming over, ok?_

Chris sends another text before Josh can reply, seeking confirmation.

_Sure thing Cochise._

—

Josh just sits on the couch in silence while he waits for Chris. Starting the movie without him seems rude and there isn't much else to do, so he waits. Chris arrives soon, thankfully, and makes his presence known with light tapping on Josh's door.

Josh hops up to answer it and on the way he chastises himself for being so eager. It's kind of embarassing. His face is slightly flushed from the embarassment when he opens the door, but Chris doesn't notice.

Chris looks good. His skin is a bit whiter than usual and his lips are a shade of bright pink, likely due to the chilly wind that's blowing. Josh kind of wants to kiss him. "Hey man, Happy Valentine's Day!" Chris greets and lets himself in.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cochise."

"So I was thinking, y'know, on my way over," Chris turns to face Josh as he shuts the door, "that maybe I could make us some quality V-day dindin, but then I remembered—"

"You can't cook for shit?" Josh interjects, smiling. He's pretty sure his face isn't red anymore (thank god). Chris rolls his eyes but returns the grin.

Josh loves it.

"Yes, I can't cook for shit. So then I thought that maybe I could bake something, but then I remembered that baking is practically cooking and—"

"You can't do that for shit," Josh repeats with a laugh and Chris's grin widens.

"Pretty much. So, if we want to eat at all, we'll have to order out later. Personally, I'm in the mood for Chinese." Josh smiles.

"Later."

"Later," Chris agrees, "but for now, I was thinking maybe I could make some hot chocolate and we could watch a movie."

"I have a movie ready already, Cochise. One step ahead of ya."

"Sweeet. Better not start without me, you dick. That's rude." Josh grins again as he heads to the couch.

—

Josh doesn't drink hot chocolate that often, but he's pretty sure that it's like, a three minute ordeal. Chris is gone for much more than three minutes though and Josh is kind of really impatient. "Jesus, Chris, what are you doing? It's taking forever."

"You're such a brat," Chris retorts from the kitchen and Josh shrugs, a smile playing at his lips. "And you're a loser, Cochise. Your point?"

"You're a terrible Valentine's Day Date," Chris laughs and Josh's breath catches in his throat. Did Chris just call him his date? He's pretty sure he did and okay, shit, his face is red again. He was kidding. Right? Probably. Yes. Definitely. That's what Cochise does. He kids.

Josh laughs, trying to remain natural but it comes out sounding high-pitched and weird. It's not that loud, really, maybe Chris didn't— "Damn, man, what the hell was that sound?" Chris steps into the living room, laughing. He has a mug in each hand.

"I..um..." "Why is your face red?" Chris asks. He hands Josh his cup and Josh quickly takes it.

"No reason, I just—" His eyes widen in surprise as he glances down at the contents of his cup. "Jesus, Chris!"

"What, Josh? Jesus," the blonde man says, slightly startled by his friends loud tone. "It's just hot chocolate."

"'Just hot chocolate' my ass," Josh murmurs. The mug isn't just full of the warm liquid, no, it has whipped cream on top of it and on top of that there's brown shavings, a drizzle of what looks like chocolate, and some sort of stick stuffed into the concotion from the side. Josh cocks an eyebrow, points, hopes his voice isn't too high still. "What the fuck is this?" He gestures to the stick.

"A Pirouette cookie? You've never had one?"

"I didn't even know they were in my cabinet, dude." Josh shrugs helplessly. "Must have picked them up while I was high."

Chris snorts. "God. Who knows how old they are. We might die from eating them."

 _At least I'd be dying with you,_ Josh wants to say. Josh says, "It'll be all your fault, Cochise."

"Everything always is," he laughs and uses the cookie to stir his drink. After a moment of silence, he glances at Josh. "You gonna drink it or not, dude? It's one of my best yet!" He punches Josh's shoulder ever so slightly and Josh's heart speeds up at the contact.

It never used to bother him, the touching. It was just a bro thing. It bothers him now, and not necessarily in a bad way. It was just a bro thing. It isn't anymore, not for Josh.

Chris notices that something is off, he must, because he nudges Josh in the shoulder, just below where he'd been punched.

"Dude, are you okay? You're being kind of weird. Is it your medication?" Josh shakes his head, takes a deep breath.

"No, I'm good, sorry for creeping you out."

Chris shrugs. "Everyone's a little freaky sometimes, it happens. Just, drink your fucking hot chocolate, bro." Josh raises the cup to his lips and Chris adds, "Tell me if it's good." Josh takes a swig, and the liquid is still a bit too hot for his liking as it rolls down his throat but fuck, okay, it's delicious. The hot chocolate itself is good, he likes it, but the extra shit Chris added kind of made it the best thing ever.

"That's so fucking good, Jesus," Josh says, lowering his mug, and Chris smiles.

"Yeah?" He takes a drink of his own and makes a content noise. "It's pretty good, one of my best," he agrees and Josh makes to swallow the rest. The melting cream in the chocolate, the shavings (he can now identify as cinnamon), the drizzle, it's all just amazing and because underneath the cool exterior, Josh's life is a giant, shameful, embarassing mess, he moans.

Fuck.

Chris chokes on his drink and Josh wants to die. Chris glances at him, eyes a little wide and cheeks a little flushed. "I..It's really good," Josh says lamely. Chris's eyes roam over him and Josh feels suddenly self-concious. "Cochise?" He thought he was talking normally but it comes out scratchy and weak.

Chris reaches a hand out and swipes this thumb along the corner of Josh's mouth, and the brunette freezes in surprise. He pulls his hand away a moment later and meet's Josh's dark eyes. "You had hot chocolate on your.." His voice his thick.

The atmosphere in the room has suddenly changed. The tension has appeared out of nowhere and hangs heavy between the two of them. Chris's eyes are dark and his cheeks are pink. There's a look of hesitation on his features, of uncertainty. He looks like he wants to say something.

He doesn't.

Instead, he leans forward and tilts his head and presses his lips against Josh's own.

Chris is fucking kissing him.

Josh is kissing him back.

Jesus. In the fumbling, they manage to somehow set their mugs aside on the coffee table without breaking apart.

The kiss is gentle, soft, careful, full of love. It's the best kiss Josh has ever had. He wonders if it's the same for Chris. Judging by the soft noises he's making but trying to surpress, it is.

Chris's lips are warm and slightly chapped, and the feeling of them on his own makes him feel unexplainably safe and good. Jesus. Chris pulls away first, stuttering. He looks panicky. "I..Josh I'm–"

"Hey," Josh cuts him off. "It's okay."

"Really?"

"Yes." Josh smiles. "I liked it."

Chris blushes and fumbles with the hem of his shirt. "I did, too." He looks up to meet Josh's eyes and they're so full. Full of hope, want, need.

"I've wanted to kiss you for awhile, Josh." He sounds so nervous.

"Ditto, Cochise." Josh licks his lips. They feel useless now that they're not pressed against Chris's, like his lips haven't been real lips until now. He wants to kiss Chris again, like, right now, but he figures maybe they should talk first.

"I thought you were with Ashley now," Josh says, not accusingly, just curiously.

"No. I mean, we were. Kind of, awhile ago. For a little bit but I..I wanted you. It didn't feel right, giving her false hope or whatever. So I broke it off."

Josh nods slowly, listening. "How long?"

Chris tilts his head. "How long what?" "How long have you wanted me?"

Chris laughs awkwardly and runs a hand through his hair. "Does 'practically since the day we met' count?"

Josh grins. "That's a sufficient answer, Cochise."

They sit in silence for a moment before another question pops into Josh's brain. "Wait," he says. "Cochise, were you planning on coming over here and spending Valentine's Day with me all along?"

"Um, yeah," he replies, sounding embarassed.

"Well shit," Josh laughs. "If I knew you were going to be my Valentine I would have made you buy me one of those giant bears at Walmart and some chocolate."

Chris snorts. "Good thing I kept it a secret then."

"You're cheap, Cochise." Josh leans back against the arm of the couch and props his feet up on the coffee table, next to their mugs. He motions to the spot beside him and reaches for his blanket. "Come here," he says, and Chris scoots across the leather and against Josh's side. He adjusts himself and scoots forward slightly so that his head is level enough to rest on Josh's shoulder.

Josh smiles as Chris makes himself comfortable and once he's situated, he drapes the blanket over the both of them. He reaches for the remote after he tucks it around their bodies and is about to press play on the movie when Chris interjects.

"Josh?" He says, voice soft.

"Yeah?" "Happy Valentine's Day."

Josh smiles and wraps an arm around Chris's wide shoulders. The hot chocolate cups sit in front of them, forgotten.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cochise."


	2. Of Wasps & Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a wasp in the house.

It's summer, and it's hot.

The air conditioning in the apartment Josh and Chris share is broken and according to the building manager, it won't be fixed for almost a week. 

Therefore, in order to cope with the heat, they have all of the windows open and six fans plugged in throughout the apartment.

Josh is in the kitchen, cutting up some food for the stirfry he was planning to make for dinner. Chris is in the living room, sitting on the couch watching television. It's a peaceful day, really. It would be nice despite the heat that makes it uncomfortable to be alive. 

Josh is about to slice into a pepper when a shriek makes him jump. His knife clatters to the floor and before he knows it Chris is barreling into the kitchen. 

"Oh my fucking God," he says, breathless.

"Jesus Christ, Chris, what's wrong?" Josh asks as he reaches for his knife. 

"Dude, there's a fucking wasp in there. It's big and it's pissed." He tangles his fingers into Josh's shirt and glances at the doorway to living room worriesomely. "You gotta kill it."

"Dude, I hate bees."

"It's not a bee!" Chris exclaims. "Bees are chill. That's a fucking evil ass wasp."

Josh sighs. "I hate things that fly," he corrects himself.

"Bro, please." Chris pouts and Josh groans. He's weak. "Fine."

He steps into the living room and glances around, alert. After a few seconds, Josh spots it flying around the ceiling fan and he sighs. "Cochise, I can't reach it. You're way taller than me. Get out here."

"I'm not killing the damn wasp," Chris hisses. "Try to throw a shoe at it."

"It's gonna hit the fan," Josh grunts and Chris throws his hands up as if to say who fucking cares? we're going to die and so Josh reaches for his shoe.

He used to play baseball and he has pretty good aim, but he still misses the shot. His loafer collides with one of the spinning panels on the fan and falls to the floor with a thump.

The action did not go unnoticed by their tiny enemy.

The wasp picks up it's flying place and swerves toward it's attacker and Josh lets out an embarassing noise and rushes back to the kitchen.

"Fuck!" He shouts, and Chris ducks under the isle. 

"I'm assuming you didn't kill it," he groans and Josh grumbles.

"I'd like to see you do better."

"I'm not going in there!" He repeats shrilly. 

"Fuck," Josh peeks around the corner slowly. The wasp isn't around the fan now but it's back on the ceiling. "How do I get it down?"

"Try spraying it down with something!"

"What, like, cleaning spray?"

"I don't fucking know. Windex, your cologne, it's all the same. Drench the little asshole and smash it."

"My cologne isn't like Windex," Josh mumbles. "Fucking dick."

Regardless, it's worth a shot. He digs in the cabinets below the sink and withdraws the Windex. Hesitantly, he steps over the threshold into the living room, ready to get stung or die. Maybe he would get stung and then die.

The wasp is floating there, buzzing angrily just a few feet away.

He's not afraid, he's not, it's just..being stung doesn't sound appealing. He never thought he'd be almost twenty-two and afraid of a wasp.

"Here goes nothing."

He ducks down and holds his arm up, viciously pressing the button on the Windex bottle. The spray comes out and the wasp tries to towards him and Josh yelps and jumps backwards, but the heavy spray drowns the tiny assailant almost instantly and it falls to the ground.

Josh delivers a harsh stomp with his foot that still has his shoe on and shouts a victorious "fuck yeah!" as it squishes beneath his foot.

He turns to the kitchen and sees Chris peep from around the corner. "Did you kill it, bro?" He asks nervously and Josh flashes a blinding white grin and a thumbs up.

"You fuckin' know it, Cochise. Josh Washington, savage wasp killer, has come to your rescue. I think I deserve a reward."

Chris snorts and steps over the threshold and back into the living room.

"Like what?"

"A kiss?"

The blonde scoffs and rolls his eyes, but he still steps into Josh's space and plants a kiss on his grinning lips.

"You're a loser," Chris mumbles against his mouth, but he's smiling.

Josh shrugs, eyes twinkling.

"'Least I wasn't screaming over a wasp."

"Oh, suck my ass," Chris groans as he punches him lightly in the shoulder.

Josh laughs and winks. "Not now, Cochise. I gotta finish dinner first."


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is a clutz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Imagine your OTP cuddling up to watch a movie on the bed when Person B remembers they wanted to bring a snack! Person A pats them on the back saying, “Be quick we already started the movie!” with a nod Person B springs out of the bed.   
> However, the blanket is wrapped around their ankle and thus they fall and crash on the floor with Person A wincing. Getting up claiming they’re okay, they rush to the kitchen and clumsily gather snacking supplies. They come back to the room only to trip and have all the snacks land on Person A."

Josh hummed the Stranger Things theme song to himself as he settled into bed beside of his boyfriend. It was Saturday night, and they both had gotten off of work early enough for them to be able to enjoy a movie, which was a luxury these days. 

Josh slid an arm around Chris and reached for the remote as his significant other snuggled into his embrace. 

“Ready to start the movie?” He asked, and pressed play at Chris’s nod. 

They were watching some cheesy horror flick that had just come out last week, but Josh had illegally downloaded it so that they didn’t have to pay an outrageous price to see it at the cinema. 

“Ye–wait, shit, no! I forgot the snacks!” 

Josh snorted. “You? Forgetting food?”

“Shut up, bro. I’ll be right back.”

“Hurry up.” Josh lightly tapped his boyfriends cheek and hit pause. Chris scrambled up from the bed and promptly fell on his face due to his feet being tangled in the blanket.

“Oh my god,” Josh said, voice threatening laughter. He leaned over the mattress, and met Chris’s blue eyes which stood out in great contrast with his flushing skin. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Chris stood up and quickly shook the blanket off of his feet and threw it back up onto the bed. A bit of it fell back down. Chris didn’t care. “I’ll be back! Keep it paused!”

“Hurry!” Josh replied. “But don’t fall again!”

“Fuck you!” Chris screeched from the kitchen. 

Chris did make it back, in record time, with a bowl of potato chips under his arm, a box of Slim Jims, a bag of mini candy bars, and a jug of soda. “I’m back,” he said, and Josh said, “Chris, watch–”

“Shit!” Chris yelped as he slid on the silk blanket. Instead of falling backwards, he fell forwards onto the bed. Everything in his arms went everywhere. 

The bowl of chips lay upside down on the floor next to the bed, and it’s contents were spilled across the bed and in the floor. The jug of soda was lying on the floor as well, making an angry hissing sound from being shaken up. The bag of candy bars, however, were safe and sound in the blonde’s embrace.

Josh said, “Jesus Christ, Cochise. You’re such a clutz.”

Chris blushed. “Fuck you. I’m sorry.”

Josh laughed. “’S okay. Help me clean up, yeah? Our movie can wait.”

“Yeah,” Chris replied as he stood against the hardwood and watched Josh stand as well in order to pick up the mess. “But, we only have so much time together lately and we have to clean it picking up because I’m a clumsy fucker.”

“You’re my clumsy fucker,” Josh winked as he dropped a handful of chips back into the bowl. “Besides, we have all night. For movies.. and other things.” 

Chris shook his head and smiled. “I got pretty lucky with you, Washington. You know that? I love you.”

Josh’s eyes sparkled. “I love you too, doofus.”


	4. Wakin' Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is lazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this:
> 
> 8\. Person A gently kisses Person B on the head and telling them it’s time to get up.  
> When Person B doesn’t respond, Person A trails kisses from their lips down to just below their navel, and leaves Person B incredibly horny the rest of the morning.

Chris learned, early on in his relationship with Josh, that the man loved his sleep. He slept for as long as he could at any and all times, and most of his free time was spent napping or partying. 

Trying to Josh out of bed in the morning was a pain in the ass, because he literally never wanted to get up. Most of the time, Josh wasn’t asleep; he just didn’t want to get up. 

It was Monday, though, and Josh needed to be up for work. “Josh,” Chris whispered against the shell of his ear. “Wake up.”

Their alarm had went off three times already.

A grumbled reply came and Josh turned away before pulling the blanket up to his nose.

“Josh, it’s Monday. You need to get up.”

No response came this time, so Chris decided to change tactics. He kissed Josh’s forehead, and then the bridge of his nose. His boyfriend didn’t move. Chris carefully wrapped his fingers around the hem of the blanket and peeled it off of Josh’s body. He half-expected Josh to protest, but other than a furrow of his brows, there was nothing.

His boyfriend was only wearing boxers, and Chris couldn’t blame him. Josh had never been the type to wear pajamas or much sleepwear, especially during the summer. 

Josh was lying on his back but his head was turned to the side, away from Chris. Chris raked a hand through Josh’s curls and leaned down to a plant a kiss on the column of his throat. He kissed along Josh’s chest and the panes of his stomach slowly and carefully, purposefully making them much wetter than they needed to be. 

He brushed his thumb over Josh’s right nipple lightly, and he grinned as his boyfriend shivered beneath him. Josh loved having his nipples played with. Chris knew that, and he decided to take advantage of it.

He pinched, it carefully, and above him, Josh’s eyes actually fucking fluttered open. 

“Cochise?” He mumbled, and Chris leaned up to kiss his mouth. 

“You need to wake up.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“If you say so..” Chris trailed off and pulled away from his boyfriend’s mouth and went back to kissing down his body. 

He huffed a breath of air over his nipples this time, avoiding actual contact, and Josh grunted.

Chris left wet kisses on his sides, on and below his bellybutton, and on the spot where his skin met his boxers. He noticed, then, that Josh was getting hard beneath him. 

“You getting all hot for me, J?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

Josh grunted again. “Maybe.” 

“Wake up,” Chris repeated, and Josh finally did. He didn’t leave the bed, though. Instead, he crawled into Chris’s lap. 

“I’m awake, I’m awake,” he grumbled against Chris’s mouth. “Let’s fuck. We probably have time.”

Chris snorted and kissed him. “Yeah, we have time, but we’re not gonna fuck, Josh.”

His boyfriend pouted. “Why not.” It wasn’t a question.

“Because, then we’d have to shower and stuff and we don’t have time for that. We need to eat and get ready. Come on.”

Josh groaned for an extremely exaggerated amount of time and flopped back against the mattress. “You can’t get me horny and leave me hanging you sick fuck.”

Chris laughed. “Watch me, Washington. Now get up and get ready and I promise, I’ll take care of you this evening.”

“Pinky promise, bro.”

“Pinky promise.”


	5. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris's favorite Animal Crossing villager leaves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> Person A turns on their 3DS when they wake up because Person B is still sleeping. Person B wakes up to the sound of Person A crying softly because their favorite villager had to move out of their town.

Chris had always been the earliest riser when it came to his and Josh's relationship; he could be awake for hours before Josh would even start to come to. Once he woke up, Chris usually wasn't able to get back to sleep and his social media was dead in the mornings so he took to keeping his 3DS plugged in beside of their bed so that he could play it in the early hours of the a.m.

He'd been replaying The Legend of Zelda for almost a week when he remembered his tiny town in Animal Crossing. 

"Shit," he muttered as he fumbled for his case. "I hope my turnips haven't rotted yet. And I swear to God, if anyone moved away.."

The thought of any of his beloved virtual animals leaving him had him panicking; he quickly jammed the cartridge into the slot and flicked the power on.

The screen loaded slowly but surely, and Chris slammed the B button with his thumb as Isabelle appeared and greeted him.

"Isabelle, you're adorable and I love you, but shut up," he pleaded aggressively. Finally, the little yellow dog disappeared and the screen showed his character (which he'd of course modeled after himself) and a mailbox filled to the brim.

He ignored the flashing mail icon and clicked the list on the bottom screen that showed the town map and his villager list; his eyes skimmed it quickly.

Chrissy, Colton, Ankha, Nan.. Fuck, where was Marshal?

Peanut, Agent S, Bianca, Margie. There was no Marshal. "God damn it." A pang of sadness filled Chris as his he ran over to his mailbox. there, the very first letter.

From: Marshal

His eyes ran over it quickly and it confirmed that his favorite villager had left him. 

He didn't bother checking the rest of the mail; instead he moved his character down the bank from his house to where Marshal's used to be.

The space was vacant now with only a patch of dirt singled out from the green grass to show that he had ever been there at all.

Chris wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He was upset, okay? Marshal was one of the rarest villagers ever and Chris had tried so hard to get him. When he randomly showed up in Chris's campsite one day, he literally screamed.

Josh had thrown a pillow and punched him because "Dude, I thought you were being fucking murdered." 

Marshal wasn't just some rare character to Chris; he was his character's best friend. He went to Marshal's house all the time and spent more time on gifts and letters to the squirrel than he did anyone else.

Now he was gone, and Chris was definitely crying about it. He tried to do so silently but he always sniffed a lot when he cried and his nose ran. He set his 3DS on the stand beside the bed just as  
Josh stirred beside him.

Josh grumbled and rolled over to face his boyfriend. He cracked open a dark eye and said, "Cochise?"

"What?" He tried to sound like he wasn't crying. Maybe Josh wouldn't notice.

"Are you crying?"

He sniffled. "No."

"You are." Josh rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon. Tell me what's wrong, baby. It's like," he glanced at the clock on the wall, "six a.m."

Chris huffed out a breath and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. "Marshal moved away."

Josh narrowed his eyes. "Who's Marshal?"

"My favorite villager in Animal Crossing."

Josh snorted. "The one you fucking screamed about that one day?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Cochise." 

Noticing the threat of laughter in his tone, Chris said, "No you're not, you dick."

He punched his boyfriend in the arm and Josh laughed aloud before sliding an arm under Chris's head. 

"I am. I mean, it's kinda funny, you can't blame me for laughing. But it's cute that you get so attached to stuff. You're so lovable, Cochise."

Chris punched him again, lighter this time. He was blushing. "Fuck off. I'm depressed."

"Aren't we all?" Josh grinned and kissed Chris's cheek, nuzzling him. "Seriously, Cochise. Sorry about your hamster. Sucks."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Marshal is a squirrel, you uncultured swine."

Josh laughed and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Really? My bad. Still, I'm sorry."

"For assuming my villager's species or for him leaving?"

"Both."

Chris wiped his nose on his shirt. "S'okay. Thanks."

"Love you, Cochise."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to get Marshal and he showed up in my campsite one day I screamed so fucking loudly.
> 
> My baby brother lost my game cartridge a few months ago. Marshal is probably gone and that makes me want to die because we were bffs.
> 
> I'm still depressed about it.


	6. Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the last chapter of these drabbles. I intended for it to go to up to 15 chapters, but that just can't happen with my life the way it is right now. 
> 
> I am for sure NOT done writing Chris and Josh!! My babies. More fics of them will definitely happen, I'm just finished with these drabbles. 
> 
> I may do another work with more drabbles in the future, but not right now. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this.

As soon as Josh opens the door to their apartment, he's immediately ambushed by Chris, who's pulling him into a tight, strong hug. 

"Hey," Josh says softly. "I missed you."

"You've been gone for like, 800 years," Chris mumbles somewhat bitterly into his neck. It was more like three weeks; but Chris has always been one to overreact. He'll let it go. "I missed you, too." 

They stand there, just outside the doorway of their apartment. The weather isn't too pleasant, so Josh nudges Chris's ankle with his foot. "Let's go inside." 

Chris huffs a breath of resistance, but he pulls away and helps Josh inside with his luggage. 

"How was filming with your dad?" Chris asks as they make their way through the living area and down the hall to their room. Josh smiles. "Fun. This movie's gonna be a huge hit, I'm calling it."

Chris laughs. "Wanna bet on it?" 

"You're on, Cochise," Josh replies as he sets his luggage down against the dresser. Chris puts the baggage he was carrying down as well, and then rubs his arm. 

"Jeez do you always have to take so much shit with you, Washington? My arm is kinda numb."

"You're a crybaby," Josh scoffs, and then laughs. "It isn't even that much. This is probably why you failed gym."

"Hey, I only failed because—" Josh cuts him off by planting a kiss on his lips, soft and chaste.

"You could stand here and come up with excuses as to why you failed gym, or you could find a better use for that mouth of yours."

Chris's pale skin flushes, and he makes a slight pouty face before leaning into return Josh's kiss. Josh wraps his arms around Chris and they stand there for a few moments, just kissing and enjoying the feeling of being in one another's arms again. 

Their kisses soon became more fervent, and Josh broke away only to ask, "Do you wanna—"

"Yeah, hell yeah," Chris mumbled, and kissed Josh again. The last time Josh had tried to back Chris towards the bed, the clumsy man had tripped (over his own slipper, mind you) and fallen. So this time, Josh picked his boyfriend up and had him wrap his legs around him. They fell onto the bed, and as soon as they hit the mattress Chris was already grinding up against Josh. 

"Did you miss me?" He asks with a grin, and Chris kisses him again. 

"Shut up, loser. You know you missed me, too." 

"Just a bit."

"Your dick says otherwise."

They both laughed, and continued to kiss and grind slowly against one another through their clothes. Before long, they were both slightly out of breath and definitely in need of more. It'd been so long. Josh had jacked off while he was gone, sure, and he was positive that Chris had as well, but it just wasn't the same.

"I'll get the lube," he mumbled, and Chris nodded. Josh climbed off his boyfriend and crawled to the top of the bed so that he could reach their nightstand. While he searched for the lube, he ordered, "Strip for me, baby."

He finally found what he'd been searching for, and he made his way back to Chris who was in the process of sliding his jeans and boxers down his legs. Josh ran his hand down Chris's torso, enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin. 

Once Chris's pants and boxers fell to the floor, Josh's hand instantly wrapped around his length and he groaned. "Your hands feel so much better than mine." 

Josh grinned and gave his cock a few swift tugs. "What can I say? Washingtons do it better. Open yourself up for me while I get my clothes off, yeah?" He asks, and Chris nods feebly before rolling onto his stomach and sticking his ass up in the air. 

Josh watches, just for a moment, as Chris coats his fingers in the lubricant and reaches for his hole. 

Any other time, Josh would want to lay back and take his sweet time opening Chris up and making him beg and whine, but right now, all he wants is to fuck him. He unwillingly looks away and strips off his over shirt and his under shirt, and then fumbles for his belt buckle.

By the time he kicks his shoes off and peels away his socks, Chris is three dingers deep in himself. 

"You look so hot, Cochise," Josh mumbles and removes Chris's fingrs from his hole and Chris wines. Josh picks up the discarded lubricant bottle and squirts a generous amount on his dick before he presses the tip against Chris's hole. 

The blonde grips tightly onto the sheets and groans as Josh pushes in, pausing monentarily to let his boyfriend completely adjust. Once he's fully inside of him, Josh leans down and kisses Chris's back. "You good, Cochise?" He asks.

"Fuck me," Chris says, and so he does. 

Josh slides in and out of him easily, and Chris wines every time he drives home. The two of them, deprived from sex and one another, don't last very long. It's hardly been twenty minutes before Chris unburies his head from the sheets just to mumble, "Josh, I'm gonna come soon."

This only encourages Josh, and so he thrusts harder. One of Chris's slender arms reach beneath him to wrap his hand around his dick, and he jerks himself off as he comes. His muscles tighten and spasm around Josh's own aching member, and he grunts and fucks Chris through this orgasm at an ever harsher pace than before. 

Chris groans beneath him, spent, and it only takes another minute before Josh finishes inside of him. He sighs, slides out, and collapses on top of his boyfriend, who lets out a startled noise.

"Hey, get off of me, asshole." 

"Nah, I'm good here." Josh wraps his arms around Chris, who stops struggling and snuggles up into his boyfriend.

"Whatever," he mumbles into Josh's skin. It's sweaty and even though it's cold outside it's hot in their room, and there's a cum spot on the bed from Chris's climax, and a smaller one from Josh s leaking out of Chris, but none of that is going to stop either of them from cuddling for the first time in three weeks. 

They missed each other. Sue them.

**Author's Note:**

> Attention fuels me.


End file.
